Donor Issues
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: At least that cute face was the last thing he'd see before he was drained dry. (Or, the blood donor/nurse AU no one asked for.)


**Apparently January is national blood donor month here in the US, so after listening to a few radio commercials about donating blood (apparently, if I donate blood at the local place, I can get a free small frozen yogurt from Sweet Frog, but I hate needles, so . . .) I decided to write this. Thanks and enjoy** _ **Donor Issues**_ **.**

* * *

Donor Issues

 _Stupid bloodsuckers. They're probably going to drain him dry and leave his lifeless corpse to rot while everyone wondered just what happened to poor Yuu–_

"Oh, get over yourself," a patronizing voice chirped, interrupting him inner monologue. "It's just a blood donation. You'll save many lives and be regarded as a hero for ages to come!"

Yuu rolled his forest eyes at Shinoa. Somehow, he still wasn't sure exactly, she had convinced him to join her in donating blood at the local clinic. He hated needles, hated having his blood drawn. When he was younger, his Uncle Guren had convinced him that an evil vampire would suck his blood if he didn't go to bed on time every night. He knew now that vampires weren't real, but he retained a hatred of having his blood removed.

"You're not funny," he grumbled.

"I'm hilarious," she corrected, twirling a lilac strand around her finger absentmindedly. "Anyway, you wanted to do this, remember?"

"I wanted to shut you up," Yuu muttered, just soft enough to where he thought Shinoa wouldn't hear. Judging by the glare she gave him, it wasn't.

They entered the clinic, sitting side by side on worn plastic chairs. Yuu rubbed his sweaty palms along his jeans, trying to act nonchalant. When Shinoa glanced over at him, she giggled into her hand. He shot her a death glare, though the look had never been very effective on her.

Finally, before Yuu was forced to snap at his friend again, two blondes approached them. One was a stern woman around Shinoa's age, her long locks pulled into pigtails that did nothing to lighten her demeanor. The man beside her was of about the same age, though he had an ethereal look, wise and haunted beyond his years. His golden tresses brushed his shoulders, framing eyes that sparkled the shade of a summer sky.

Eventually Yuu registered that the man had said something.

"What?"

The man gave a chuckle before speaking in a voice that had been blessed by angels. "I said, you look nervous."

"Who, me?" Yuu scoffed. "Never! I eat nerves for breakfast!"

"If you say so. Come on, let's get started.

The man led him through a door to a room lined with curtain-enclosed chairs, like an ER. Yuu stood awkwardly next to one as the blond pulled the curtain closed behind them.

"You actually have to sit down, you know," he said with a small smile.

"I knew that!" Yuu declared. "I just, uh . . . don't know your name! This'll be kinda weird if I don't know your name."

"Mikaela," he offered, that damned smile still on his face.

"Yuichiro."

"Since we're not strangers, you can sit down now, Yuu."

The raven=haired male slowly sank into the rather comfortable recliner, watching Mikaela like a hawk watches its prey. Wait, that sounded creepy and stalkerish. Yuu was _not_ a creepy stalker. Once again, he missed what had been said.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked, a slightly shaky edge to his voice as Mikaela approached him with something that looked like a torture device.

"I'm going to check your blood pressure," he reiterated, holding the cuff to the verdant-eyed man.

Yuu allowed Mikaela to strap his arm into the device. As his blood pressure was being checked, he discovered that he could calm himself down by watching the other male work. He was so calm and at ease, every movement smooth from practice and natural grace. Just observing him made Yuu's heartrate lower significantly.

When all of the tests were done, Mikaela brandished a scarily long needle attached to a plastic bag by a thin tube. The very sight of the needle made Yuu's heart beat like a frightened rabbit's.

"Y-you know what?" he said with a weak chuckle. "I think I changed my mind. I don't want to do this."

He started to get up, only to be gently pushed back by Mikaela. "If you promise to stay, I'll make it worth your while."

"How?"

"We'll go on a date."

Had Yuu heard right? Had this angel among mortals just offered to go out with him if he stayed? One look at the blond's face confirmed it. He _had_.

"You've got a deal, Mika," he grinned.

Of course, all thoughts of bliss and happiness fled Yuu's mind as Mika slid the needle into his arm and taped it down. He felt a sickening sensation as his blood was funneled out of his body. He looked into Mika's sky blue eyes as one last thought entered his mind.

 _At least that cute face was the last thing he'd see before he was drained dry._

* * *

"You can open your eyes now, Yuu," that angelic voice instructed. "The needle's gone."

Slowly, the green orbs opened to see Mika placing a bandage over where the needle had entered his skin.

"I'm alive!" Yuu grinned before thinking. "Uh, I mean, it wasn't so bad."

Mika shook his head, his golden locks falling into his eyes. Yuu had the oddest urge to brush them away, but quelled it as soon as it appeared. His outlook brightened instantly, however, when he was handed a cookie.

"You need to replace some of the sugars you lost," Mika explained, setting a small cup of orange juice beside Yuu as well.

"Thanks, Mika."

As Yuu devoured the last bites of his cookie, Mika held out a small piece of paper. Yuu looked at it curiously, not knowing what it was.

"It's my phone number," the blue-eyed man stated. "I owe you a date."

Yuu took the slip of paper, a smile forming on his face. "I'll hold you to it," he vowed.

* * *

As Yuu met up with Shinoa by the doors of the clinic, she giggled at his red face.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a hot date," she winked suggestively.

Yuu sputtered at her. "W-what?! I don't –he's not –argh!"

"Oh, you've got it bad," she teased. "Bet you're glad I dragged you out here now, aren't you?"

"SHINOA!"

* * *

 **Blame all OOCness on Yuu's discomfort. That's what I'm doing, and I'm sticking to it. Also, I threw in some Shinoa x Mitsuba at the end just because I could. What do you think of my first Mikayuu fic? Thanks for reading!**

 **~C**


End file.
